Original Fallout Story
by Floki
Summary: This is my first attempt at writing an actual story and i'm feeling quite proud of it, but i would like feedback from the reader. How is it overall? Where can i improve? What does it lack? Et. C. My character is more or less based off of the Joker (huge fan). Any criticism is welcomed, so long as it helps me improve as a beginning writer. On a final note, thank you for your time.
1. Chapter 1

2 patrolling super mutants and a hideous centaur is all that stands between Floki, and his goal. He reaches over his combat

armor-protected back and brings forth his mutant killer, _Irie_. Freshly cleaned and polished, the burning sun's radiance reflects

beautifully off the high-powered scope attached to the black rifle fed with .308 rounds. He steadies his aim and holds his

breath as he fixes her crosshairs on the super mutant closest to the door leading into an abandoned house. The deafening

sound of the bullet exiting the barrel and penetrating the already disfigured skull of the monster attracts his comrade's

attention. Floki quickly, but calmly, brings back the lever dispensing the empty shell and replacing it with a fresh gift for the

next. Again, he steadies his aim, and again he takes down the other mutant who was running for cover. His efforts were in

vain, though. "If you see a sniper, don't run. You'll only die tired. –Anonymous," Floki says, as the hollow tip pierces the back

of the head and sends him over the barricade, which he was trying to get to. Noticing him, the abomination that is the

centaur starts after Floki who has, by this time, already released the pin of a green grenade. He throws it a few feet in front of

the creature, who is firing that shit from his mouth, and its torso violently gets flung backwards from the raw force of the

explosion, then collapses on the ground with no hesitation.

Floki scans the horizon of a desolate wasteland for any signs of life before moving forward to loot their bloody corpses. "You

freaks better have something useful." After carefully analyzing the bodies he retrieves 2 frag mines, fifteen .44 rounds, repair

parts and ammo for his Chinese assault rifle back home, and a bottle of irradiated water. He placed everything else in his

satchel and drank from the bottle, feeling the radiation course through his veins and the unbearable heat of the sun hammer

down on his light brown skin, when all of a sudden the familiar sounds of gunfire and explosions reaches his ear. He turns the

doorknob of the abandoned house and heads on in after a very brief thought process determines it is the more intelligent

decision. He has no ammo to waste on large fights, and whoever or whatever is off in the distance sounds like it's packing

serious heat.

Inside the ransacked house, he is greeted by the annoying sound of the so-called President's voice. A quick slash of his

machete brought silence to the place once again. "One day, Eden, you'll end up like Mr. Kennedy. At least, I think that was his

name…" Floki says as he tries to recall the name of the assassinated president from the pre-war book titled _Presidents of the_

_USA _that he had scavenged from a trade caravan that had been wiped out by an unknown force and is now sitting on his

stacked bookshelf back home. He starts searching the residence thoroughly from bottom to top not looking for anything in

particular, just anything that would be moderately useful. That's what he does; he's a survivor, no real purpose in this shithole

of a world except survive. With Irie on his back and his 44 Magnum by his side, he is fairly good at it, at least a lot more

competent than the average wastelander.

"Six stimpacks, some rad-away, a 10mm and 9mm pistol, a tool box, food, and drugs. Whoever was here before me did poor

work of the place." Floki exits the house and re-enters the wasteland, which greets him with the sun's blinding rays. After

hiking back to where he left his motorcycle and placing his newfound loot in the saddlebags, he begins the hour and a half

long journey back to Megaton.

Upon his arrival (and once again being greeted by the protectron robot standing guard outside) he walks towards Craterside

Supply to do some trading all the while being stared at with angry and terrified eyes. The townsfolk hated him, they feared

him, but they would not dare approach and remonstrate him, for they knew that he would not hesitate to put 2 holes in the

compartment where their thoughts grow. One to kill, the other to say 'Fuck You'. They've asked the town Sherriff to do

something about Floki, but he had Lucas Simms by the balls, claiming that if he killed him, then word would reach, or rather

not reach, his associates and the detonator attached to the Atom Bomb at the center of the pathetic town would go off. Of

course, this was a bullshit lie except the part about the detonator on the bomb, but Floki has such a way with words and

presents himself so well that he can influence or deceive others without their knowledge. And he loves using his abilities to

control lesser minds.

As Floki walks into Craterside Supply, the guard, with an insolent tone in his voice, greets him rather rudely. With a straight

face and calm demeanor, Floki stares him down with his dark blue eyes.

"Watch your attitude, it'll get you in trouble."

"Are you threatenin' me?"

"I'm warning you."

"Er'else what?!"

"Ask yourself, do you really wanna find out?"

The guard pulled out his handgun, his first and last mistake. With viper like reflexes Floki grabs the barrel of the gun with his

left hand and lifts it up while he draws his 44 and puts it to his heart. He unloads 2 rounds into his chest, making quick work

of the guard. Blood splatters on the back wall and on Floki's face.

"Look at what you made me do, you couldn't just shut the fuck up now could you?"

He turned to face the woman standing behind the counter.

"Sorry about that, Moira."

"Ooh it's quite alright. He did attack you first!" said the odd shop owner who appeared to be in her mid 20's and had reddish

hair with possible addiction to who knows what. He actually enjoyed this strange woman's company, and the thought of her

dead made him feel slightly uncomfortable. Not enough though.

"I have things to trade for supplies I need. Oh and did you manage to find what I requested?"

"As a matter of fact I found two!"

From underneath the counter, Moira pulled out two heavy mini-nukes.

A large, malice-filled grin came across his face.

"Thank you, this will be of great use to me."


	2. Chapter 2

The saddlebag's content consisted of one hundred & forty-two .308 rounds, two hundred .44 rounds, 12 frag grenades, three

hundred 5.56 rounds for the Chinese assault rifle (needless to say, he was strapped and deadly), a pack of cigarettes, and a

ton of med-x as well as stimpacks and rad-away. Floki did a quick inventory check as the sun rose over the Capital Wasteland

like some sort of god, a savior, delivering it from the incessant darkness; a darkness that seemed to engulf the world and the

minds of its inhabitants and struck fear, despair, worry, and other such emotions unpleasant to the person experiencing them.

Even Floki would rather find a safe place to sleep than travel under the night. Instead, he slept in a room Moira rented out to

him at a very fair price in Craterside Supply since he first arrived. So after a long night of sleep, a well-rested Floki ate a

decent meal and cleaned up the mess he made yesterday before heading off.

After an hour-long ride, Floki stopped to rest for a while. He chose what seemed to be a well enough secluded place between

some big rock structures. "It's a beautiful day to be a wastelander", he said looking off into the arid landscape with heat

waves rising in the distance. Three small figures moving across the countryside caught his attention. With the help of Irie, he

made out what appeared to be two Outcast members and their Sentrybot. The heat of the sun shimmered off of the metal

power-armor in the climate of the wastes that anybody without experience would find intolerable. Turning on the radio he

kept in his bike, he was surprised to hear the unmistakable sound of Three-dog's voice.

"How unusual, GNR is never able to broadcast this far out into the wastes."

"People of the Capital Wasteland, you can HEAR MEEE! Yeeaa Haaa! You can't stop the signal baby!"

He rambled on about some kid who fixed the broken relay dish that enabled Galaxy News Radio to send its signal all across

DC. Apparently he crawled out of some vault 101 and is now being seen as a Good Samaritan by the people through his

deeds.

"This must be the same kid that freed the slaves from Paradise Falls and blew Eulogy Jones' brains all over the floor. Ha, I

hope I run into him someday."

His thoughts were diverted when a strange, yet familiar chill came across his whole body. Floki turned around, and sure

enough, she was there; a rather beautiful female with long, jet black hair, like his, and like his, light brown skin with deep

blue eyes, wearing the same blood-spattered duster she had on during that tragic day. She smiled a warm smile at Floki as

she walked closer and sat down beside him.

"Haven't seen you in a while." He said, starting off the conversation.

"Must be all that med-x you seem to love so much."

"It helps…a lot."

"To an extent, yes. But there's always a limit. I've seen you. I've seen it in your eyes, how you get lost into another world. Gone. Away from everything. We both know it's not real."

"And you are?"

"More real than you think."

"I miss you guys. Mom, dad, especially you Brigitte."

"So do we Floki, but now is not the time."

"What do you mean?"

"The Company is coming."

Hearing those words, Floki rose to his feet quickly and, as soon as he starts moving, a bullet swooshed past his head, barely

missing.

"Shit! How the hell did they find me so fast!?" he asks B after taking cover behind a boulder, but when he looks over, it's just

him, his gun, and three Talon Company mercenaries closing in on his position.

"Dammit boy! You just can't make this easy now can ya!"

Floki peered around the boulder, his only line of defense, to see exactly what he's dealing with. Three of them, about thirteen

meters away. Lightly armored, but equipped with assault rifles and a double-barreled shotgun. His heart is racing and mind

working quickly trying to find a way out. He remembers the 2 grenades he had placed in his satchel, and without any delay he

reaches for one, releases the pin, tosses it over his head, and waits for the sound of the explosion before springing up and

blasting away with his AR. The grenade managed to severely injure one, and his spray and pray tactic puts 4 fatal breath-

taking bullets into another's chest before the third mercenary, who had taken cover behind a lifeless tree managed to hit Floki

in his left arm, causing him to duck down once more.

"Don't mess with the Talons boy! I'll have your head on a fucking plate!"

"Well then what are you waiting for!?" cried out Floki as he ripped off a piece of cloth from his undershirt to wrap around the

wound and prevent further bleeding.

He could hear the merc approaching. Using his satchel as a split-second distraction, he threw it up in the air one direction and

quickly darted out the other way with his 44 drawn and unloaded.

The Talon took the bait as he tried to shoot the satchel. The distraction opened up a window for him. Floki placed five rounds

in his body and one in his head. Needless to say, his bounty hunting days were over.

After gathering his stuff and applying first aid and a stimpack for the bullet that managed to hit him, he approached the

injured mercenary.

"If Jabsco wants me dead, he'll have to send more capable men."

The merc just spat in his direction, unable to move the rest of his body. Floki simply lifted his right boot up and curb-stomped

his face into his crippled head.

It was around mid-afternoon when he saw the tower off in the distance rising majestically over the wasteland as possibly the

tallest structure still standing in post-apocalyptia. Before getting too close, he drove behind a cliff and into a hidden area to

drop off the two mini-nukes with the Fatman he placed there earlier in the week. He had a clear view of Tenpenny Tower from

here.

He approached the intercom next to the rusted gates leading to Allistair's fortress.

"State your business here at Tenpenny Tower."

"Mr. Burke is expecting me."

The gates unlocked and he headed on in.

He immediately drew attention to himself. All eyes seemed to be staring at the man with bloody armor and guns in the center

of the lobby. If looks could kill Floki would be dead. He stared back at them then proceeded to walk towards the elevator

smiling and greeting the residents of the luxurious hotel as he passed by them, and in the back of his mind he imagined every

last one of them dead. Some with their throat slit or missing limbs, others decapitated or mutilated. He got into the elevator

and headed up, savoring the moment to its fullest.

Floki opened the doors to the balcony and was greeted by Mr. Burke. Tenpenny was sitting across from the 2 men with a

sniper in his hand.

"The pulse charge is rigged? Excellent! Excellent! Ah the anticipation is palpable. Isn't it? When you have finished savoring

the moment, you may have the honor of pressing the button. Oh, and mind your eyes. It'll be brighter than bright."

Floki looked off into the distance and smiled at his brilliance.

He approached the suitcase on the round table and did not hesitate to open and activate it. Seconds later, the world was

flooded by an illuminating light that could be seen from miles away. It was followed by the sound of the greatest explosion

heard since the Great War and an ominous mushroom cloud rising in the distance. All three men on that balcony felt the force

of the shockwave.

"Now that, my friend…is beautiful." Whispered Mr. Burke.

"Well done, Mr. Burke! What a grand display of fireworks! I almost wish there was another nuke we could detonate. You don't

see that very often." Said Tenpenny.

Floki smiled as he thought of the mini-nukes. Looks like Allistair would be getting another grand display of fireworks.

"I'm glad you're pleased. I had help, of course."

"Quite right. And you are to offer him the reward we discussed. Now…all this bright light and wind has given me quite a thirst.

Where's my scotch?"

"I'll send someone up as soon as I complete business with our friend here."

Floki received his reward and waited for Mr. Burke to walk away before walking towards Tenpenny.

"Why blow up Megaton?" he asked.

"I complained off hand one day about how I thought that heap of metal on the horizon was a bit of an eyesore. Mr. Burke

offered to take care of it. He takes care of everything. We need more men like him if we are going to rebuild the world."

"Here's the thing, I don't like the idea of rebuilding the world. I believe it's fine in its current state. Chaotic. Death and

violence everywhere as these pathetic people fight and kill for food and water. Where survival is key. Darwinism at work."

"Oh you are quite right about that young man. Only the strong and the intelligent sur-"

Floki interrupts Tenpenny before he could finish that thought. "Those who are adaptable to change survive. And that's the

thing see. Just about everybody living here does not have the skills necessary to survive outside in the world. They are all

holed up in here safe from hell. What would happen if they were to get introduced to the wasteland-side of life? Do you think

you or any of these pricks will make it through the night out there? The only ones that have a slight chance are the guards."

"What exactly are you getting at?" asked Tenpenny with obvious concern in his voice.

"That it doesn't seem fair for the rest of D.C. to have to be enduring reality while people such as yourself gain an unfair

advantage, even more so refuse to help others in order to actually recreate the world. This place offers you a false sense of

security. I'm gonna make sure nobody else makes that mistake. Every one will see that even the most powerful and

influential of men can be taken down by the wastes."

Floki quickly drew his 44 before Tenpenny could reach for his sniper. He fired 2 rounds into his chest.

"Time to see how low these people will fall to just try and stay alive."

He grabbed the detonator then rushed towards the door and straight for the elevator with his AR drawn. From down the hall

Mr. Burke and two guards came running in response of the gunfire.

His assault rifle made quick work of all three men.

When the doors of the elevator opened to the lobby, he emptied an entire clip randomly into the unsuspecting crowd. He told

them to stop moving and listen or they'd all die. They froze, out of fear of course. They did not want to die. Their quaint lives

have been introduced to the wastes, and it was now standing in the lobby with a suitcase open making threats to level the

entire building.

"Listen up you arrogant, condescending assholes. I'll keep it straight and simple. What you see here is a detonator counting

down. As soon as this baby reaches zero, shit hits the fan. I recommend you all get the fuck out of this place, like, now. You

have 5 minutes to get as far away as possible. This is the start of your new lives ladies and gentlemen. Welcome to the

Capital wasteland. Goodluck."

Every one believed him. Everyone. The guards just looked at each other and left. Panic quickly spread through the lobby as

families gathered the necessities in a hurry and ran out the front doors. They all ran as Floki walked towards the exit. He got

on to his motorcycle, shot a few more people, and headed for the fatman.

Whether everybody else made it out of there, nobody knows. Floki placed the small nuke on the launcher and took aim at the

tall structure from a safe distance. The explosion was very much like the one that obliterated Megaton, except this one was

significantly smaller. Still, it got the job done. The once great tower was lost in a matter of seconds. Claimed by the wasteland.

He stared in awe at the final product. It was ground zero down there, nothing left except a memory. He got on his bike and

sped off.

"Not even Three O'clock yet, what a productive afternoon."


	3. Chapter 3

Darkness was rising as the sun began to set. Floki was enjoying a can of pork & beans and a few beers he had found in the raider camp he had just cleared out when they foolishly ambushed him on his way to his next destination. Seven men, all dead within three minutes. Even with superior firepower, they were no match for his extraordinary intellect. Using his vast scientific knowledge, he was able to sneak around and hack the terminal that controlled the turrets within their camp. Turning their own weapons against them, he lit up a cigarette as he watched the chaos unfold from within. The sound of dying raiders amused him.

He rewired the turrets' targeting system and set up mines he had found in the camp all across the perimeter. After a thorough sweep of the place and shooting himself up with med-x, he laid down on a dirty, blood stained mattress and drifted off into a deep sleep.

He woke up to find her looking down at him. It must have startled him because he immediately reached for his .44, but stopped himself after realizing who it was.

"You scared the shit out of me."

"Well good morning to you too." Said Brigitte sarcastically.

"Sorry, I wasn't expecting company. Or else I would've tidied things up." He said looking over at the dead bodies and crimson paint that bedecked the floor and walls.

She laughed, which brought a smile to Floki's face.

"It's not an anomaly to find bodies wherever you go."

This time, he laughed.

"So you finally killed Alistair huh."

"I told you I would." He said, recalling the events from yesterday.

"You didn't mention anything about blowing up Megaton or the tower."

Floki merely shrugged his shoulders as he reached over for another shot of med-x.

"Really? You just woke up."

"All the more reason to." He said, letting the intravenous drug achieve the desired effect.

"Why did you do it?"

"Same reason I killed Tenpenny."

"Which was…?"

"Because I wanted to."

There was a moment of silence as a warm breeze swept over the wasteland.

"It's like that time, when I was 12, and I lured those two deathclaws into the Brotherhood outpost in the eastern mountains. I had nothing better to do, and the havoc and chaos pleased me. Do you remember that day?"

"I remember. I ended up telling mom what you did and she whooped that ass."

They both laughed as they reminisced about the old days.

"So what are you gonna do now?" asked B.

"I want to pay Paradise Falls a visit. There's a power vacuum there now that Jones is dead. The opportunity is ripe for the taking."

"Yea I heard. That kid from Vault 101 killed him and freed the slaves…I like him."

Floki let out a malevolent laugh, "I do too."

He got out of 'bed' and proceeded to gather his things, still talking, even though he knew he was the only one in the entire

camp. He wanted to move out as soon as possible. There was no telling when someone or something else would come after

him, and considering his karma, it was highly probable.


End file.
